Eyeglasses
by Little Blue Owl
Summary: He saw something she didn't. Bianca x Cheren


He saw something she didn't. Bianca x Cheren

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or plot of Pokemon.

Eyeglasses

Bianca sat next to her ebony-haired friend on the bench, licking her ice cream thoughtfully. "You know, it's kinda nice to get a day off like this. It's not often we get to do this."

Cheren looked at her and nodded, less because of the obvious statement and more because he, for once, wasn't in the mood to ruin her happiness.

"Yes, I guess so." He looked at his Castelia Cone distastefully. "It's much too sweet for me to finish. Would you like it, Bianca?"

Bianca nodded quickly, having just finished hers, but then turned her nose up to him. "You need that sugar. Maybe if we give enough to you, you'll finally be sweet sometimes."

He shoved her off the side of the bench, and when she stood up, she threw away her empty ice cream wrapper away and punched Cheren in the arm lightly, making a pouting face at him.

"That was uncalled for," she pouted.

He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow, licking his ice cream slowly. "So was your comment."

"Humph!" she moaned. "Far from it!"

Cheren watched as Bianca looked around and caught sight of a couple of dancers over by the center if the city. "Come on, Cheren! Let's go watch them! They're so good!"

Cheren shook his head but stood up and slightly smiled, slowly following his ridiculous friend down the street, throwing the remaining half of his ice cream cone discreetly in the trash behind him.

When he caught up with Bianca, she had already moved her interest towards something else. He watched as she ogled over a small Pichu with interest. "Aww! It's so cute! Isn't it, Cheren?"

The Pichu's owner gave him a kind smile. "Your girlfriend's quite something, isn't she?" the woman laughed.

"Quite." Cheren smiled as he watched Bianca cuddle the Pichu happily. "Come on, Bianca, let's move on. I'm sure they have places to go."

Bianca smiled and waved at the woman and the pair walked away down another street.

"There's a great café around here somewhere- ooh, let's go to the art gallery!" Bianca tugged on his arm and pulled him towards the small building. Cheren rolled his eyes.

As soon as she was inside, Bianca became mesmerized once more by the paintings. "Look at all the new ones! They're so amazing! That one with the landscape is beautiful!" She turned to the artist, who was watching be from the corner. "You're so talented, sir!"

The man smiled gratefully. "Why thank you! Say, you and your friend make a beautiful pair, do you think I might be able to paint you?"

Cheren inwardly groaned at the loss of time while Bianca nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, absolutely! Wouldn't that be great, Cheren?"

He nodded. "I suppose so. It won't take to long, though?"

The artist shook his head. "Not too very long."

After about half an hour, the old man had a small portrait of the two painted. "I quite like how it turned out. What do you think, miss?"

"I think it's lovely!" Bianca grinned. "I wish I had as much talent as you do. All I'm really good at is talking."

The man smiled sympathetically. "Not at all. You make a wonderful model." He had an idea. "Say, how would you like to keep the painting?"

"Really, could we?" She turned to Cheren.

"I think it'd look great somewhere."

"Maybe your gym!" she suggested. "That would be amazing!"

Cheren thanked the man for the painting and held it as they left the shop. "Bianca, it's getting pretty late. The sun is going down."

"We should watch the sunset then." She gave him a wanting look. "Don't you think we could?"

"Well," he started, but changed his mind. "I guess that we would have time for that. We should find the dock where the large ship leaves, the Royal Unova. It'll give us a good view."

Bianca nodded, and looked around. "That sounds great! But wait," she paused, looking around, "where is it? There are so many docks here!"

He rolled his eyes. "It's right in front of you!"

She turned to him. "No, it isn't! That's not the right one!"

Cheren turned her around and took of his glasses, placing them on her nose. "There, do you see it now?"

"Oh." She looked back at him, and his heart skipped a beat. "I guess you're right."

They walked over the dock and sat down before Bianca remembered she was still wearing his glasses.

"Oh, here." She offered him the frames.

"You keep them. You're pretty blind, aren't you?"

She stuck her lip out at him then stuck out her tongue. "Couldn't you ever be nice for once?"

Cheren rolled his eyes. "You're a dork." They watched the sun set quietly together.

A few minutes later, he turned to her again. "Besides, they look better on you, anyway."

He stood up and offered her a hand, and she smiled. "You think so?"

He shrugged. "Maybe your little sweetness theory worked."

AN: So, this came about from me questioning why in Black 2 and White 2 Bianca had glasses and Cheren didn't, and my sister (also editor) responded- "Unless those are Cheren's glasses." And this was born. I hope you guys liked it, and if you did drop a review!


End file.
